At present, the face recognition systems are more and more applied to scenarios that require an ID authentication in fields like security, finance etc., such as remote bank account opening, access control system, remote transaction operating verification etc. In these application fields with high security level, in addition to ensuring that a face similarity of an authenticatee matches with library data stored in a database, first, it needs that the authenticatee is a legitimate biological living body. That is to say, the face recognition system needs to be able to prevent an attacker from attacking using pictures, 3D face models, or masks and so on.
The method for solving the above problem is usually called liveness detection, which aims to determine whether an obtained physiological feature comes from a living, in-field, real person. Liveness verification schemes acknowledged as mature do not exit among technology products on the market, conventional liveness detection techniques either depend on specific hardware devices (such as infrared camera, depth camera) or can prevent only simple attacks from static pictures.